


A new Try

by Xayah90



Series: My Letter to you [4]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Soft sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xayah90/pseuds/Xayah90
Summary: After their negative experiences, they find each other again and spend some time together.
Relationships: Rakan/Xayah (League of Legends)
Series: My Letter to you [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717777
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	A new Try

  
Sparkling the sunlight reflects in the water surface, I sit with a gentle smile on the riverbank where we have set up our camp. More than a year has passed since we left our comfortable and at the same time gloomy and hopeless home behind us. Since we left the terrible events behind us. Leaving Vika behind us, in the garden, surrounded by many colourful flowers and a big white lily, which was planted directly behind her stone. 

However, Rakan is right, we simply had to leave and start all over again, otherwise the whole situation would have led us relentlessly into the menacing ruin. He realized the whole situation, unlike me. While he tried to go on, I had buried myself, rejected him, became my own and at the same time my worst enemy. 

I wonder how I would have ended if Rakan hadn't brought me out of my depth. If he hadn't forced me to keep going? To travel, to leave that fateful place. I don't know, and the thought leaves me trembling. 

_Once more I owe him a debt, the list keeps growing._

  
I smile at the thought, yes, I owe him quite a lot by now, he deserves a lot in return. Besides being the one person I love more than anything else on this planet, he is my soul mate and my best friend. 

There are some bushes rustling behind me, my ears are twitching in the direction the rustling came from and my muscles tense up, I remain sitting like I didn't notice anything, but quietly conjure up three Feather Daggers, just to be safe. "Oh, here you are, honey!" Rakan. Reliefed, I let my Feather Dagger disappear back into magic and let myself fall backwards into the soft grass, my eyes locked on him. 

He lets himself fall next to me and looks at me from the side, I turn my head sideways and smile at him. He faces me and runs his finger over my tribal tattoo. "What are you doing here?" His voice is soft, almost tender. "Enjoying the peace, the quiet and the nature." I lean in closer and give him a gentle kiss on the lips. 

"Do you want to talk, darling?" I shake my head and breathe another kiss on his lips, humming softly, my eyes focused on his. "Let's end this chapter, okay? We've spent three wonderful years together, but nothing's gonna bring her back. You were right, Mieli, let's move on, take control of our own future again." My hand rests on his cheek and I stroke his tribal tattoos with my thumb. 

_We don't forget her, but we start living again. And keep her in our memories._

He also smiles at me and takes me in his firm arms, I shine at him and for the first time since Vika's death I feel good, free from all the dark thoughts that dominated my life for months. He bends over me, his hand rests on my cheek, with sparkling eyes I brush my hands through his hair. 

With a wide smile he slowly bends down to me, rubbing his nose against mine before pressing his lips against mine, gently and tenderly. I close my eyes and abandon myself to the gentle kiss. As longer our lips touch, the more passionate the kiss becomes. I bury one of my hands in his hair while the other one slides down to his neck, opening my eyes and slightly breathless I realize that he has his eyes open too, that he is staring at me. 

As our lips separate again I gasp for air, my heart beats faster in my chest, my chest plunges faster than I am used to. "Tell me if I'm too harsh or too fast, Miella..." he whispers with a choked voice and kisses my neck, sucking gently on it. I sigh softly, my eyes widen. _He knows it, he knows that I..._ My mind is running wild, do I still have some tunip root in my backpack? 

_And more importantly... do I want to swallow some? Or does Rakan want to try again?_

His hands slide down my shoulders, towards my stomach, one comes to a stop on my breast and he starts to put slight pressure on it, hardly noticeable through my dress. I bite my lower lip and close my eyes as his hand makes his way under my dress. His gentle hands massage my breast, at first gently and lovingly, but the longer he touches it, his pressure becomes more demanding, more lascivious. His fingers clasp around my nipples and squeeze lightly, I pant, I can' t hold back my voice. Gently he withdraws his hands from the fabric again.

With gleaming eyes he looks straight forward to me, a mischievous grin spreads across his lips as he sits down on my lap, with a playful thrust hinting at what he is about to do. After a while I reach out for him, but he takes both of my hands and presses them firmly onto the ground using his knees. In surprise I look at him, his grin widened, then he bends down to me, his hot breath tingling against my ear. "Tell me if I go too far, then I' II stop." 

With a quick motion I nod, his lips are on my right ear and I feel his hot breath again, a pleasant goose bump spreads over my body and I feel my stiff nipples pressing against the fabric of my dress, lifting it slightly. I look embarrassed to the side, it has been so long since we did something like this, I don't want to say that I missed the intimate moments with Rakan, but oh god, what did I miss them. 

I try to move my hands under his knees, without any success, they are fixed and he tells me with a wink that any attempt to free me will be in vain. I am completely captivated by him, even though I know that he would stop immediately when I say that something is going too far. 

With a single move he drags down my dress and exposes my breasts, a slight goosebump spreads over them, even though it is so warm. His knees release my hands for a moment, in the next moment I can feel his hands on my palms, he directs them over my head, his abdomen presses against mine while his lips wrap around one of my nipples and he starts to suck them passionately.

His movements start to become more demanding, one hand lets go of mine, I gently glide with it to his face, looking him in the eyes. He smiles at me, a mixture of joy and pleasure on his face. Slowly he kisses himself down from my breast to my belly, one hand lays on my privates, his thumb gently strokes over my clit and down to my entrance. Before Rakan joined me, it was just a slight tickle that was easy to ignore, but now it's like a fire that has gotten out of control. 

A look into his eyes tells me that he has noticed it as well, his finger moving around my entrance, stimulating the wet entry even more, like I wasn't more than ready for a long time already. His fingertip moves into my pussy, just a little bit, teasingly he gives me a broad, boyish grin all over his face. "You're soaked, honey. Do you crave me so much?" His voice is teasing and he slides his finger deeper into me, which is rewarded with a loud moan, I roll my eyes reflexively in excitement and try to hold back my moaning, my body tenses and rears up slightly.

Satisfied he looks at my trembling body, a second finger follows, with practiced movements he nearly brings me to the edge of madness, my breathe becomes faster and I can hardly control myself. I bite my lip, suppressing a lewd sigh, his excitement is clearly visible in his eyes, his fingers become even faster. 

"Ra... Rakan... please...", my voice is soft, purring, I look at him with excitement and passion, begging him with my eyes to finally go further, to take me as he did so many times before. He moves up and strokes my cheek with one hand, with the other he massages my nipple again. I didn't even notice he had let go of my hands, they are still resting in the grass the way he has positioned them. 

"Please what?" His voice isn't just teasing, he' s demanding, I know what he wants, but I'm not sure if I want to give in to him, then I squeeze my eyes together, embrace him as tightly as I can and whisper to him that he should finally take me, that he shouldn't hold back. He hums softly, his hand rests under my chin and he lifts it slightly, holding my face up to his own. As his lips press on mine, I open my eyes.

At this moment I feel him, with a strong thrust he pushes into me, pressing himself into me with a strong bump and I groan loudly and uncontrolled in our kiss. His movements are gentle and powerful, yes, Rakan had always been a wonderful lover, trying to let me reach my peak before he has his. 

His movements are getting faster and I join his rhythm, my legs enclose his and I press myself against him, my body is literally shaking under his thrusts. I moan louder and my fingernails drill into his shoulder, his movements just get faster. Well, Rakan loves it, slight pain pushes him over the edge, a fact that I gained by accident years ago. 

  
He sits up and takes me with him, placing my arms on his shoulders and thrusting harder, my moaning is nearly out of control, the splashing of the river fades away and I cling to him more tightly, biting his neck gently, which pushes him even further, bringing him into ecstasy. In a state of total excitement, he thrust stronger, breathing a kiss on my ear, then he starts to bite gently on the tip.

  
That's it. It' s too much for me. My voice becomes something like a chirp as I collapse in his arms, twitching, trembling with ecstasy and panting. I can feel him pounding deep into me a few more times before his fluid flows inside me. I cling to him closely, still panting, even the trembling doesn't want to stop. 

Gently he brings me down into the grass, our lips meet again for a passionate kiss. We smile at each other, then our lips separate once more and he drops to the back. "Xayah?" His voice is soft, exhausted. I look in his direction, also tired, the unspoken question is written all over my face. He looks at me, a strange expression on his face.  
"You're in heat, aren't you?" It's not so much a question as a statement he would like to have confirmed.

I remain silent, then I nod slightly. "Pretty obvious, isn't it?" I try to smile, banish my thoughts.He looks at me, evaluates. As if he's thinking about whether to ask the question or whether it's too much. "Will you take herbs to prevent a possible pregnancy?" His voice sounds strange, hollow. I look at him in surprise, then I smile slightly. "I could never make that decision alone, babe. The possible father has the right to say a word about that as well. Would you like to... try again?" He looks up in surprise, his face lightens up all over again. "Of course! I love you and would always like to try to start a family with you again! Do you want to?"

I lay my head on his shoulder, hesitantly. I want it too, Rakan. I want it too.


End file.
